


without complexities or pride

by lowsywriter



Series: I prompt myself [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lola is always guilty of my kikasas, M/M, Puppy Love, Teen Angst, Yukio is the captain of my heart, for my i prompt myself thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky is blue, grass is green and Kasamatsu Yukio is a loser: those are facts of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without complexities or pride

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a rush because lola was rambling about loser!kasamatsu and i got so sad i needed to fix it. also because i’ve been itching for a good prompt an any excuse is valid to write the otp. as always, my mistakes are mine, english is not my first language (yadayadayada) chop chop!

{...} _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_  
_so I love you because I know no other way_

_than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_  
_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_  
_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_Pablo Neruda, Sonnet XVII_

* * *

 

Sky is blue, grass is green and Kasamatsu Yukio is a loser: those are facts of life.  He works thrice as hard as any other boy in Kaijou, tries to be the best captain he can for his team mates and doesn’t resent the Generation of Miracles, Kagami Taiga or all the other guys with amazing and inspiring basketball abilities, because he loves playing and enjoys practicing until all the bones in his body ache.  He hates losing, of course, but he wholeheartly understand the inevitavility of it when there’s only a fifty/fifty chance and there are players that don’t run around the court but devoure it whole with their strength and passion. Sometimes, when he is training alone late in the evenings, he drops on the floor and looks at the ceiling with silent tears streaming down his face while the sun hides himself behind the mountains.  He has accepted his fated long ago but that doesn’t mean he is not sad about it; and fuck it if he doesn’t deserves five minutes to break down about his bloody luck.

And there is Kise and an entirely different set of problems. Kise is luminous and vibrant and gorgeous (completely and absolutely blindling, thrilling, addicting) and Yukio never expected falling so hard and so fast for other boy over all the other pile of angst that comes with being a teenager. Kise in his quiet moments, with his eyes closed and the sun burning a halo of his blond hair.  Kise boisterous and happy as a puppy, playfull with his dear friends and forgetting he is a seeked model, a sport’s superstar. Kise blazing an incandescent trail in the court, a god among mortals and too far out of reach for normal, simple Yukio. Kise, Kise, Kise. Warm and impossible and so lovely and bittersweet like only first love can be.

* * *

Today is a soft day, full of half smiles and meditative silence. Yukio likes them the most because they remind him of why he loves basketball, with the team working perfectly in sync and laughing as they run and pass the ball.  There is a lot of people in the stands and none of them are Kise  ~~annoying~~  fans. He recognizes some of the miracles for their colorful hair and half Seirin team still in their sweatshirts. He is so distracted looking at their visitors that he trips over Kise and they fall together in a tangle of legs and he doesn’t know if Kise is blushing because of the exertion or (like himself) because of how near they are, breathing each other breaths.

Some of the other boys help them get up and they keep practincing for a little while before the couch decides it’s enough. When Yukio walks back into the court after changing there’s a chorus of  _for he is a joly good fellow_ s and _happy birthday_ s and he has been so depressed he has forgotten but it seems his friends haven’t. Because they are his friends and they like him enough to make him a birthday party and there are a lot of presents and various cakes and finger food (he recognizes Kagami and Sakurai’s cooking prowess and Momoi-san and Riko-san's organization skills) and everyone is saying words of praise; Kiyoshi-san strong gentle voice above all the others saying something about  _compromise and leadership and dedication_  and everyone clapping and making noise.  

And Yukio is so elated, giddy and content in a way he hasn’t been in months. And Kise is leading him outside where it’s dark and quiet and kissing him full in the mouth, shy and clumsy but real (amazingly, incredible real), murmuring words of praise and love and  _pleasepleaseplease i’minlovewithyou letmeplease_ and he is kissing back like is going out of style, a silent  _yes_ and  _thankyou_  as he forgets for a moment he is a loser at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as fictionhomo (and inmisericorde)
> 
> you can come and prompt me for any of my fandoms/ships/otps


End file.
